


Casual Affair

by robogalaxy



Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [18]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Flirting, Mild Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, Office Sex, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, pre game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy
Summary: No company can succeed if its owners don't have a level of chemistry; those two running Macros Cosmos were never going to run out of it.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Casual Affair

"Chairman?" 

"Yes, Oleana?" 

Twilight set itself across the skies of Wyndon, and the orange and purple sky illuminated Rose's office while Oleana walked into the room with a quizzical expression. Rose was sitting in his office chair, looking over some paperwork that sat in a stack to his left.

"I'm looking over your evening activities," Oleana said as she walked closer and sat across from the desk in the opposite armchair, "and I've noticed you personally marked out the last task of the day. No gym challenge discussion tonight, I presume?" Rose looked up to see his secretary staring at him with patience; it wasn't very typical for him to cancel the annual meeting of those representing Galar's major league, after all.

"We can reschedule that easily," Rose smiled as he grabbed another paper off the stack and scrawled his name in red ink across the bottom, "I've had enough of the challenge preparations for this week. It's Dynamax _this_ and Dynamax _that_ , it's picking the order of the gyms, and it's been more than enough conflict for the past few days. These papers are just a start."

"But of course, Chairman," Oleana nodded, "it's a tedious process." She looked on as Rose continued grabbing papers and signing his name. One form came after another and after another. He had his head propped against his free hand, and the small curl of his hair fell in front of his face. It suited the Chairman well, and Oleana wasn't going to deny that. Usually she paid no mind to it, but this evening, it was all she could focus on - how that small strand of hair framed his face as he diligently worked. To say she found it anything but incredibly attractive would be a lie. Nonetheless, she kept this thought to herself.

"I'll call it quits for now. Need some sort of diversion," Rose finally said while signing his last paper for the workday. He sighed as he stood up from his chair and stretched his arms above his head before turning towards the glass that let the light of the early evening shine through, "and if you don't mind, can you organize the remaining paperwork? Thank you."

"Understandable," Oleana responded as she picked up the stack of papers and put them away in the appropriate filing cabinets with sophisticated ease, "and you're welcome. The Gym Challenge has been pretty chaotic this go-around, but you being stressed isn't going to fix that. No good work can get fully accomplished that way." She returned to the opposite seat and sat down, her ankles crossed with her hands on her lap.

Rose turned around to meet Oleana's gaze, hoping to continue the conversation, but he instead stood still, paralyzed by her beauty. The slowly lowering sun's light cast shadows on her delicate face while the way she sat accentuated the length of her legs and the way her black nylon tights gripped to her skin. Oleana, when the timing was appropriate, would take Rose's breath away and make him weak in the knees. Something about her today sent his heart pacing faster than normal and, as such, his thoughts were eventually preoccupied with every aspect of her body. 

"Yes, I guess enough is enough..." Rose started. He took his suit jacket off and laid it across the back of his armchair before walking to the other side of his desk and holding a hand out for Oleana to grab a hold of. Her slender fingers interlocked with Rose's broad ones, and she stood up from the chair in front of Rose. Taking a chance, Rose leaned forward to kiss Oleana before tightening his hand around hers, "but Oleana, my love, I could never have enough of you." He looked at the waning orange glow reflecting on Oleana's blonde hair and quietly cursed under his breath when her face remained blank.

_That was out of the blue._

_Work hours weren’t even over yet._

Their workload was definitely heavier than it was weeks ago, and said business didn't allow for any sort of romantic interaction between the two. Neither of them could remember the last time they actually got to spend a night together, and only recall having to quickly kiss in empty elevators and stairwells. He was tired of the simplicity, and he assumed Oleana was as well. Rose probably took too far of a leap with cancelling the meeting to take this chance, he realized, and he looked at her as he awaited a response. The eye contact grew awkward rather than intimate, and Rose felt his plan falling apart. Of course, she could refuse his advances. All he could do was wait for the penultimate sign of her returned affection, the make it or break it moment. A 50/50 chance.

"...Antony," Oleana began, causing Rose's anxiety to wash away with the way she called out his first name, "you're being upfront."

"Why do you think I cancelled the meeting?" Rose smiled. "To make a few extra calls? My dearest..."

"You cancelled one of the most _vital meetings_ in planning the Gym Challenge to see if you could have a moment with me?" The blonde tapped a foot as she awaited Rose's response. He chuckled nervously and fidgeted with the curl in front of his face.

"I should've asked first to make sure it was alright, huh..." he mumbled, "to mention I'd been thinking of things we could postpone in favor of being together, you know?" 

" _Alright_? Antony,” Oleana said, shaking her head but smiling all the same, “it's _more_ than alright. I know how you feel," Oleana teased as she pulled Rose's tie to bring his face only inches away from hers, "and a break from the chaos is what you deserve." In an instant, Oleana closed the gap between her and Rose with a soft sort of forcefulness. Mindlessly, she started undoing Rose's tie while he pulled at the sleeves of her jacket in hopes to have it fall onto the floor and stay there for the remainder of their time together. Within seconds of the jacket slipping off Oleana's shoulders, Rose's tie was tossed on top of it. 

"It’s what _we_ deserve." Rose said softly, making sure Oleana got the attention she so rightfully earned. What would Macros Cosmos be without her? _A hell of a lot less functional, that's what._

"Yes, what _we_ deserve," Oleana smirked back. Rose's eyes were drawn to how Oleana's red lips moved as she spoke to him, and he could only think about the way they'd feel against his collarbones when Oleana whispered compliments under her breath while she kissed them.

"Oleana," Rose warned, "stop purring those words with those eyes of yours shining like that, we'll end up having much more than a moment if you continue." 

"We're alone, Antony," Oleana reassured. She talked while unbuttoning Rose's waistcoat, eventually tossing it next to her jacket on the floor beneath them. Stepping away from the embrace, Oleana went to sit on the desk behind them. First removing her heels and (gingerly) setting them beside the desk, she untucked her short dress from her skirt and pulled it off over her head while Rose walked towards her. The scarlet dress joined the growing pile of clothes on the office floor and revealed a simple, strapless white bra, "We could be doing whatever it is we want. I wouldn't care in the slightest. The night is ours." She moved Rose's right hand to cup behind her head and his left to her hips so he could keep her stable on the desk. She couldn't leave him to support her all by himself, though (second in command had to support those in charge), so she wrapped her legs around his hips to keep her steady. A faint smile spread across her face as Rose stood flustered; his remaining clothes were suddenly too tight for him to bear anymore.

Now chest to chest with their intents discussed, the two locked themselves in a passionate kiss that _begged_ for Oleana to frantically unbutton Rose's dress shirt and carelessly throw it to the floor underneath them. Rose slid his hand under Oleana's skirt to start caressing her inner thigh. He smirked into the kiss as he heard her muffled moan and felt her face heat up.

"I want to spend this night by loving you, my dearest," Rose whispered as Oleana let go of the kiss and brushed her lips against his neck, "utterly and without hesitation." 

"Then we stop hesitating," Oleana said breathlessly, guiding the hand not preoccupied with the foreplay under her skirt to the clasps of her bra with an explicit _go-ahead_ look in her eyes, "and then we get to the main event." Rose nodded quickly before they stared at each other again in silence; only now it wasn't awkward, but a game to see who would break first and keep the action rolling.

Quite predictably, barely a minute had passed before the two were embraced in each other’s arms again. Unhooking the bra and tossing it aside, Rose wrapped his arms around Oleana's waist and motioned for her to wrap her legs even tighter around him. Oleana went along with this with no opposition, and wrapped her arms around Rose's neck while he helped lift her off the desk and into his arms. Keeping her stable by having his hands placed under her upper thighs, the feeling of the nylon tights and her soft skin underneath them only heightened his attraction. He walked backwards until Oleana's back hit the wall next to the bookcase (a few notebooks jostled by the sudden movement), and he let her down to stand.

"My," Oleana said with a flirty edge to her voice, "you're stronger than I remember."

"My love..." Rose began, his voice trailing off as his eyes admired every piece of porcelain skin. Rendered speechless, all Rose could do was pull Oleana closer to him and resume their rough messy kisses that had not been shared for some time. Oleana's now bare chest pressed against Rose's while he unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. Her hands were busy undoing the belt that held Rose's pants up; she kicked them aside once they were off. Oleana released herself from the embrace to take a bit of a breather before going back for more of the rare occurrence that was getting intensely, passionately physical with Rose.

After a bit more undressing (the pile of clothes now resembling more of a fallen hill), taking turns pushing each other against the opposing office walls, and a reasonable amount of more personal stimulation (they couldn't _just_ make out to prep themselves for later on, taking turns sitting in the office chair while their partner kneeled before them was practically necessary), Oleana spoke aloud.

"Love?” Oleana purred, her face reddened and her hair tousled up from Rose running his fingers through it every time their chests pressed together. Her chest went up and down with heavy breathing, her arms wrapped around Rose's neck while she sat in his lap; they had found themselves positioned in the opposite armchair in the midst of their movements.

“My dearest?” Rose responded, his hair also messed up and his voice almost hoarse from whispering sweet nothings into Oleana’s ears. He caressed her face as they inched closer and closer to the "main event," as Oleana described it.

“Please," she asked before grabbing onto Rose's face to start a new chain of disorderly kisses, "cancel meetings more often, will you?"

**Author's Note:**

> haha, what if you cancelled your meeting 😳 with 8 of the most important people in the region 😳 to have sex with me in your office for the first time in weeks 😳 haha... unless? 😏🌹  
> thank you SO much for reading, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks!~ <3


End file.
